Another Inazuma Eleven
by BlackCrowRaven333
Summary: It's the same as the anime except the main characters are OCs. Oh, Aliea arc will be a tad bit different though. I This is rated K plus and I'm not so sure about the genre. OC submission closed!
1. Info and OC Submission

**只今 ＼(￣^￣)／ 参上! **

**Yo! Minna! So, this Karasu and this is my first fanfic! Others may think it is weird for someone who is made an account is suddenly jumping to making an fic with OCs... BUT! I have worked with my cousin Cocoa (Kitkatcocoa222) with OCs so I should be fine. Mmm... This chapter is more like an introduction/preview/submission form chapter, so don't expect the story suddenly!**

**Oh, and my English may not be perfect. If there are minor grammar mistakes, please tell me! English is not my first language... Nor is it my second...**

* * *

><p><strong>Summery: <strong>It's the same as the anime except the main characters are OCs. This still counts as an Inazuma Eleven fic right? OH, Aliea arc will be a tad bit different though. I will be taking _11 players, 4 managers, and 2 coaches. _

**Okay, so here are the OC submission forms!**

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!: **

I will only be taking 11 OTEHR PLAYERS, 4 MANAGERS, and 2 COACHES! ONLY! So, it's a first come, first serve basis. I will also be taking only 2 FORWARDS, 4 MIDFIELDERS, 4 DEFENDERS, AND 1 GOALIE! Please, do not put more than one position on the submission form. You CAN put defender, but can go to midfield, or something else. I will only be using the first choice (defender in this example), but if there is no more room in that position, I would put you in as the second choice. PLEASE **PRIVATE MESSAGE** ME THIS INFORMATION! Oh, and anything in () in the submission form, please delete when submitting. Thanks!

The submission form:

**Name: (Last, First)**

**Age: (Players/Managers: 1st year: 12~13, 2nd year: 13~14, NO THIRD YEARS! Coaches: 25~34)**

**Year: (Again, please no third years!)**

**Gender: (I want some guys! My OC is guy, he wants friends! {Ahh.. I sound so weird})**

**Eyes: (Color, shape {pointy, drooped, etc...})**

**Hair: (Color, Style, Length)**

**Extra on Face: (Glasses? Weird Mask like the aliens? {Again with the weirdness})**

**Crush: ****IF YOU THINK THERE SHOULD BE ROMANCE IN THIS FIC, WRITE DOWN A CRUSH, IF NOT, JUST SAY 'NO ROMANCE' (Even if you write no romance, just in case there will be romance, put a crush down.)**

**Casual Clothing:**

**Personality: (DETAILS)**

**Past: (IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE DRAMATIC!)**

**Relationship to my OC: (Misago {girl} is tomboyish, onee-chan chara, enthusiastic, Karasu {boy} is flirty, fun to be with, always smiling. You can hate them for all I care.) (DETAILS PEOPLE, DETAILS!)**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: (Write what type of people you don't like. Snobs, liars, etc...)**

**Hobby:**

**Extra: (Your feeling towards soccer, any former sports clubs (Athletics? Baseball?), reason for playing soccer? Which character are you like? {If wrote Kazemaru it would be, at first joined only to help, but stayed. Max: To kill time. Gouenji: Half forced by captain, due to past didn't play. Only write if you understood this question!} Anything Else?)**

**Player/Manager/Coach: **

**Position (Player only): (EX: Defender, but can play Midfield. Write like that please)**

**Hissatsu: (As many as you want! Add the V2, Kai, Shin please! Oh, and if they are moves which needs another player for)**

**Element of Hissatsu: (Wind, fire, earth, etc...)**

**Who's OC is this?: (Stupid, yes, I know. Just needed. If I were to fill this out, it would be BlackCrowRaven333)**

(Crushes taken: Kazemaru Ichirouta, Gouenji Syuuya, Nagumo Haruya, NO ROMANCE, NO ROMANCE (just writing how many wrote no romance), NO ROMANCE, Edgar (major time skip), NO ROMANCE, Sakuma, OC, Haruna, Gazelle

**REMEMBER TO DELETE THE ()!**

**Available Positions: **

**Goalie/Captain- Suzuki Yoru (Yume no uta)**

**Forward- Minami Kouyori (NekoKeira-chan)**

**Forward- Yagami Takuya (thesweet16writer)**

**Midfield- Kazuo Taiki (Zycler)**

****Midfield- Kazuo Takuya (Zycler)****

******Midfield- Yuki Alexandra (iwillkillforxavierfoster)******

********Midfield- Yuki Adrian (iwillkillforxavierfoster)********

********Defense- Ishikawa Sayuri (TangerineCherryBlossom) (Still waiting for position)********

********Defense- Komina Ayaka (FairyLover2)********

********Defense- Suzuki Hotaru (Yume no Uta)********

********Defense- Elinada Inamu (Ichigo Daisuke DE)********

**Manager- Umi Miyu (Kazami Miyu)**

**Manager- Fujisaki Mimiru (sweet-cool-twins)**

**Manager- Azumi Haruka (Im going crazy)**

**Manager- Seyama Shime (Kitkatcocoa222)**

**Coach- Shizuka Amaterasu (Shizuka Amaterasu)**

**Coach- Kyunomi Suki (Ichigo Daisuke DE)**

* * *

><p><strong>Well! I hope I get some people to be part of this! <strong>

**~Karasu**


	2. Episode 1 Let's Play Soccer!

****只今 ＼(￣^￣)／ 参上!****

**My first chapter one my own. Hope it was good. Yes, a few characters appeared more often, but others will have lines as well. Please wait! Okay, so this is the 1st chapter, please Enjoy! Ph, and if there's something wrong with the writing (grammar, spelling, punctuation) if it's small, please let it pass, if it's big, please tell me KINDLY. Thanks :D!**

* * *

><p>Suzuki Yoru, the captain of the Raimon soccer team walked into the shabby soccer room. His light green eyes looking at the loose floor boards of the shack and then at his teammates. "Guys, I thought we are the soccer club. What are you guys doing, sitting around doing nothing. I thought for once, I've gathered decent people so we could play in Football Frontier." Yoru sighed, and lightly face slapped himself, "I guess I was wrong..." He stood in front of 6 other teammates, all either sleeping, or doing something other than practicing.<p>

"Gomen, Yoru, but we can't practice with only seven people," Suzuki Hotaru said, looking at her older brother with her dazy looking light blue eyes. Then, she looked at Yagami Takuya, Ishikawa Sayuri, Toritsuna Karasu, Toritsuna Misago, and Elinada Inamu who were the only other members and were second years, they all nodded in agreement. Hotaru placed her head on the table in front of her. Yoru left the clubroom and sighed.

Toritsuno Misago looked glumly at her teammates, "Even if we practiced... I heard that this club is going to be disbanded." Ignoring the shocked looks of others, she brought her knees to her chest on hid her face. Her grey eyes half in tears. After a few moments of silence, the club members yelled in unison, "DISBANDED!"

Yoru sighed and began to walk when at the same time, around the corner came Azumi Haruka, a manager of the Raimon Soccer Team. "Suzuki-kun. I am so sorry! I could book a field for practice. Hn? Where are the others?" Haruka searched around the area for soccer players.

Yoru sighed once again "It's okay that you didn't get a field. THe others are doing what they've done for eternity."

"Mou! Shohuld I go in there and kick them in the head or something?" Haruka turned her brown eyes to the clubroom. Yoru moved his head side to side.

"I'm going to the Kasenjiki. I'll just catch some goals there." YOru walked off of school grounds.

Kasenjiki Field

"Kurae!" said one of the elementary boys as he tried to kick a ball towards Yoru in the goal but slipped. The runaway ball flew straight towards two highschool gangster-like boys, but missing them just by inches.

"Whoat the *beep* do you think your doing!" said one of the dangerous looking highschoolers. He dropped the ball and kicked it randomly, then going straight to one of the other elementary schoolers. Few feet from the elementary girl's face, another girl came to stop the ball and kcik it right back at the high schoolers, knocking him unconscience. The girl who kicked the ball had violet eyes and knee length lavender hair, half of her which tied in pigtails. The second high schooler grabbed the unconscience highschooler and ran away.

"Tha-Thanks you," said the elementary girl bowing. Minami Koyouri, the lavender haired girl, smiled back and walked back up towards the sidewalk and began to leave.

"Oi!" Yoru began and ran towards Koyouri. "Where do you play soccer? That was amazing what you did there." Koyouri took the complemant and smiled, and walked away.

At the Suzuki Residence:

"Tadaima!" yelled Suzuki Hotaru, a first year at Raimon with light blue dazy eyes, and shoulder length blond hair with black highlights. She quickly trotted upstairs to where her brother was. "Tadaima~! Yoru~"

Yoru looked up from his school work, "Ah, Hotaru, okaeri. it's late, what were you doing?"

"Mmm?" she said, eating a pocky stick, "Karasu-kun helped me wi-"

Yoru interupted, "Nevermind, so again with Karasu? I met a girl toda-" This time it was Hotaru's turn to interupt.

"And you asked her out?"

"No, she was really good at soccer. Maybe if we had her on the team, you guys would try to play." Yoru stood up and undid his pigtails. He had blond hair with black highlights, he wore his hair in pigtails. "I'm going to take a bath. And he walked across the hall."

The next day

The teacher of class 2-B walked in, "Good morning everyone, well, before we get started, I want to introduce to you a new new student. Her name is Minami Koyouri. Please be good to her." Koyouri smiled sweetly. The teacher pointed to her a seat, and lessons soon began. After lessons, Yoru, Hotaru, and Haruka walked up to Koyouri. "So your name was Minami. Hi, I'm the captain of the Raimon soccer team, my sister here, "Yoru points to Hotaru as she waves, "Is a defender, and Azumi-san is a manager. We were wondering, wondering if you wanted to join the soccer club. It'll be a great help."

Koyouri looked a little bothered and turned away, "I... I don't play soccer right now. Sorry."

Haruka frowned, "I see, I guess it can't be helped."

There was an awkward silence between the four students until suddenly Yoru heard his name being called, "Su-Suzuki-kun!" Toritsuna Misago yelled. Misago was a second year and a defender. She had short, wavy black hair and grey eyes. She looked more of a guy than girl. "Fuyukai-sensei is calling, he has something important to tell you..." Misago had a worried expression on and her eyes half in tears. _Why, when it comes to this girl, she acts like helpless puppy when it comes to soccer. _Yoru thought.

"Where do I go?" Yoru asked.

"Ah... To the principal's office. Suzuki-kun... I have a really bad feeling about this. Maybe he wants to talk about disbanding the club..." Misago looked to the ground.

"Dis-Disbannd!" Yoru couldn't believe what he heard. He quickly ran to the principals office.

Yoru silently entered the principal's office. "Um... What do you mean by, 'something important to say' Fuyukai-sensei?" sweat dropped from his forhead.

"Ahh... Suzuki-kun. This is sudden, but we will be having a practice match in one weak..." Fuyukai paused, "Against Teikoku Academy"

Yoru couldn't believe his ears again, "Tei-Teikoku desuka? Japan number one? THAT Teikoku?" Yoru was shocked, "Why? I mean, of course we'd be glad to, but we only have seven players..." Yoru held up seven fingers.

A girl with white, wavy hair tied in loose braids and red eyes began to giggle in the corner, "If you don't have enough, why don't you try to gather some players before the match. If you can't find enough players by the deadline, or cannot win against Teikoku, the soccer club will be disbanded on the spot." Seyama SHime, continued to giggle, this time, a hint of evil could be heard in her voice.

"Who gave you the right to say that?" Yoru snapped back, a little annoyed by Shime.

The principal nervously explained, "Shime-sama's guardian serves very high in the school's sports administration. Her guardian gives us more than 50% of our sports budget." Shime smirked, and Yoru left and ran to get Hotaru, and Haruka.

"Gather, the players," he began, "We need to talk."

At the clubhouse

"You've got to be kidding," said the 2nd year forward, Yagami Takuya. He face slapped himself. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING." he repeated himself.

Yoru was a little aggitated, "No I'm not. And before the match, we'll gather 11 players and beat Teikoku."

"But the opponent is Teikoku Academy," exclaimed Inamu shyly. Like the others, worry was seen in her light pink eyes.

"I guess we're being disbanded in the end,"Karasu sighed.

"It's- it's impossible to win," Misago said, again, her eyes in tears. "We'll be the laughing figure."

Yoru sighed at his teammates, "Guys, if we try, we'll be able to win. You can't just give up on the spot," Although on the inside, he too believed that it was close to impossible to beat Teikoku. "I'll go with Haruka and begin to recruit some members..."

Haruka walked into the basketball court to look for recruits. She decides to target two twin 1st years. "Ne, How about joining the soccer club?" she asked "There will be a lot of good people to play." The twins she was talking to were Kazuo Taiki and Takuya. The twins looked at Haruka with their round, ocean blue eyes. On top of their downward spiked brown hair was goggles, Taiki's red, and Takuya's blue.

"We'll think about it," they both said in unison and walked back onto the basketball court. Haruka sighed,

"That's the 10th no I've gotten today." she muttered.

"Ano, Azumi-san. Is it true that raimon is going to verse teikoku?" Umi Miu asked.

"Ah, Umi-san. Yeah, it's a big mess." Haruka sighed for the millionth time again.

Umi stared at exhausted Haruka with her round, brown eyes, "Hmm..."

After a day of recruiting

Yoru began to give up and gathered his soccer items. "Hotaru, I'm going to stop by the tower before going home."

"I'll go with you. It's a nice place to just doze off, watching the sunset."

As the siblings walked up the hill to the tower, Hotaru and Yoru spotted a familiar face. "Minami-san!" Hotaru yelled and ran ahead of her brother. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was pink.

Koyouri looked at her fellow classmates, "Ahh. Hotaru-san." The Suzuki siblings walked up closer to the end of the cliff and looked at the setting sun.

"This is our fovorite spot. Ah! Did you decide to join the soccer club!" asked Hotaru randomly. Koyouri's face only darkend. She smoved her head side to side and frowned.

"No. I can't. Not today. Bye..." And Koyouri left quickly, not leaving the siblings with an explanation of why she wouldn't join. The siblings sighed deeply,

"Ne, Yoru. Did you know that whenever you sigh, happiness escapes you?" Yoru and Hotaru thought over that phrase for a long time. Then, out of no where came Taiki and Takuya.

"Hmm... So KArasu-san was right. You guys were here," Takuya walked over to Hotaru and yoru. "We would" he began and let Taiki continue,

"like to join," and then together, they exclaimed,

"The SOCCER CLUB! We'd like to join please." Yoru and Hotaru didn't know what to say. They were very happy with the new members. TWo first year boys willing to join.

"We'd love you guys to join," Hotaru said happily, shaking their hands. "Ah, join the soccer club right?" The twins nodded excitedly. But one of them stopped and pointed at some bushes,

"Are those the other soccer members?" TAiki asked.

"Everyone! Stop hiding" Haruka exclaimed pushing 5 other club membes out of the shadows. Yagami Takuya, Ishikawa Sayuri, and Elinada Inamu, Toritsuna Karasu, and Toritsuna Misago silently walked out of the shadows.

Inamu whispered softly, "We saw you and manager-san working so hard to find members. And..."

"We decided that we weren't going just stand there and do nothing." Sayuri whispered, but louder than Inamu.

"Everyone, I'm really glad you guys finally want to do something. We'll beat Teikoku. Definetly." Yoru had the last words. And everyone left content, and confident of their win.

Next Day:

"New members?" Sayuri asked looking at two people. One girl had almond shaped black eyes and her pale face made her look almost dead. Her hair was tied in a chinese bun with two chopsticks in it. The boy next to her had silver, alomd sshaped eyes with black cropped hair and blond highlights. He had tan skin and looked like 2nd years.

Hotaru nodded, with a glum expression. Something told Sayuri that Hotaru wasn't very fond of their newbies. Then, suddenly, the Clubhouse began to shake and everyone's heart skipped a beat.

Principals Office:

"I see they've come ojousama," said the principal, looking at smiling Shime.

"Hai," SHime replied and grinned. _The end is near, _she thought, _But who's end?_

OUtside:

All of the students looked outside their classsroom windows, everyone left the building to examine what had caused the shaking. In front of the school gate was a large military-tank like automobile. The door opened, mist escaped through the cracks of the door, and the sky darkend. A red carpet poured out and there, standing was the captain of the Teikoku Academy's soccer club and it's team.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm done! Finally done! Oh my gosh that took forever. I had to watch episode 1 of IE, and type. Exhausting. Anyway, this is chapter 1. Yeas some OCs turned out to have more appearances than others, but others will have their chance to shine. I will be making bonus chapters ever-so-often and make filler 'episodes'. Please enjoy and Review!<strong>

**~KArasu **


	3. Episode 2 Teioku is Here!

**I'm not so sure, but I think this chapter came out too... a little... off? WEll, this is the second chapter! **

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven! **

* * *

><p>Teikoku Academy Appeared. In front, their captain,a first year boy with short, light brown messy hair and brown eyes was staring directly at Koyouri who was standing besides the tree. "Raimon huh," he muttered, "This is going to get interesting."<p>

The Teioku team walked onto the field, and before Yoru could greet them in any way, they began to kick soccer balls around at a ridiculous speed. Then, the captain of Teioku Academy Soccer team, Taiki Kaito took a ball and kick it at Yoru. The ball flew past everyone on the field. Luckily Yoru caught it, but smoke was visible in the path the soccer ball flew and on Yoru's goalie gloves. The Raimon team gulped.

Principal''s Offiece

"It looks like they've come," the principal said nervously, "But it doesn't look like they'll be starting anytime soon. What is stopping them?"

"Maybe they've been taken back by Teikoku Gakuen's demonstration." Shime said, looking through a set of binoculars.

"I've heard that Teikoku completly destroys the opposing soccer team if they lose. What will they do if Raimon forfits." worried, the principal dabbed his forhead with a tissue.

"If that time comes I'll talk to then. It's been bothering me." The principal wore a confused expression on. "It's been bothering me why such a strong team like Teikoku would book a practice match with such a team of weaklings. Why did they come here... No matter how you look at it, our skills are vastly different. I hope... In this game we'll see their reasoning..." Shime looked through her binoculars once again. The team began to place themselves in their positions.

Field

Walking up to Haruka was Umi Miu, "Ano, Azumi-san, may I sit here." Umi sat down next to Haruka on the bench next to the field. "I am Umi Miu, I was wondering, do you have any confidence in winning this game today?"

"Umi-san desuka? And confidence... If I had to pick yes or no... It'd be no." Haruka strained a smile, "Oh, and please call me Haruka, but..."

Miu suddenly stood, her brown, back length wavy hair with curls at the ends slightly bouncing up, " I knew it. Eh? but what?"

HAruka strained smile turned into a soft smirk, "But... Looking at the team, I can't just help thinking that we really might win..."

"Starting now, begins the practice match against Teikoku and Raimon. Both teams, please commence the coin tos- Hey! Taiki-san!" Kaito and his team began to set up into position.

"Please start at your will.. It wont make much of a difference..." Kaito walked up to his Midfield position.

"AHH! This is a challange! This is a challenge to our Raimon from Teiokoku!" said someone off to the side of the field. He was wearing a box connected to string around his neck and on the box was an unplugged microphone.

"Who are you?" Miu asked.

The boy introduced himself, "Yes, I am part of the chess club and I am Kakuma Keita. Please remember me as Kakuma, and I will be the commentator of this match. AhH! I don't have time to be introducing myself. Raimon and Teioku, they are taking their positions. THe kickoff begining with Raimon."

The Raimon team was set up in their positions, Yoru in the goal, Inamu, Hotaru, Karasu, and Sayuri in defense. In the midfielder positions were the two newbies, Alex and Drew, Taiki and Takuya. the forwards were Yagami and Misago. "This is the MC of today's game, an now the kickoff begins and Misago took the ball, backpassed it to Taiki. Taiki moved up and passed it to Yagami who was already deep into Teikoku Territory.

Takuya looked straight at the goal and yelled, "REIGN OF FIRE!" yellow-red flames surrounded Yagami and Teioku players could not get close to him.

"Yagami-san! Pass it here!" Outside the fire, was Misago without anyone there marking her. Yagami ignored Misago and shot, but the ball was easily caught by Teioku's goalie, Genda Kojirou.

"Sh**" Yagami cursed and walked back.

"AHH! It was very close," Kakuma yelled.

"Taiki!" Genda yelled to his captain, "My job here is done." Taiki smirked.

"Yes... This is where the real Teikoku soccer begins!" And he passed it one of forwards of his team. From half court, the forward kicked the ball straight to Yoru. Yoru caught it, but the rotation was too strong and so he, and the ball, flew into the goal.

"Wh-What speed and power! Teioku scored instantly on the counter! Is this the soccer that rocks the whole country! Teikoku Soccer!" Kakuma continued to talk, "Raimon doesn't have a chance! No chance!"

The game continued at Teikoku pace. They scored and scored. By half time, the Raimon players were exhausted.

"They're not breaking a sweat," Sayuri panted looking at the teiokoku players, laughing.

Alex closed her water bottle, "Of course! They haven't been running at all! WE're being toyed around."

THe atmosphere was heavy, and everyone was too tired to speak. The second kickff began with Raimon loosing bad. The ball soon returned to Teikoku and they began using their hisstatsu shoots, knocking every player to the ground. Finally, the whistle for the 14th goal for Teikoku was blown. The 18th goal...

"Come out. We know you're here," Kaito muttered smirking. "Come out, Minami Koyouri. If you don't..." Kaito stuck his finger out at YOru, the last one standing on the Raimon field,

"We'll destroy him!" One of the Teioku's forwards finished Kaito's sentence and kicked the ball straight to Yoru. Teikoku continued to kick, and kick, and kick, but not scoring.

"The'They're not aiming at the goal!" Misago strained her voice, "They trying to crush captain!"

"Don't joke with me..." Hotoru muttered. "DON'T YOU DARE JOKE WITH ME! THIS ISN'T SOCCER!" (OOC-ness) Hotaru runs up to the upcoming ball and puts her face in it's course, the ball out of the field and her body on the ground.

"Hotaru!" Yoru yelled leaving the goal.

"Hotaru-san!" Haruka yelled from the side. The ref blew his whistle. Yoru, Haruka, and Misago carried Hotaru off to the side. Now, Raimon left with only 10 players. Whispers could be heard from outside of the field,

"I guess in the end, it was just a group put together at the last minute. They really can't win..."

Then, Koyouri came out onto the side of the field and walked up to Haruka. "Raimon soccer uniform. For girls, it consists of Shorts, white t-shirt and soccer shirt with number. Hotaru-san, may I have your number." Hotaru ssmiled and took off her numbered shirt and handed it to Koyouri. Koyouri put it on and walked up onto the field. "Shall we continue?"

"She's here." Kaito muttered.

Principal's Office

Shime gasped, "Don't tell me that what Teikoku was waiting for was HER!"

Field

Kakuma gasped, "Is-is that Minami Koyouri! The one who completly dominated in the youth soccer clubs and known for her sharp shooting! She disappeared after a few games and never to be seen until now!"

The ref walked up to Koyouri, "Kimi! You're not even a Raimon player!"

"Ref," Kaita smiled brightly, "WE don't mind!" SOmewhere int hat smile was a hint of murderous smirk.

"Ahh.. Hai! Upon Teioku's agreement, the substitution is accepted!" The ref blew his whistle, and everyone began to gather on the feild. The whistle blew once more and the kickoff began. As soone as MIsago began to dribble the ball, it was quickly stolen.

"Ike, Death Zone..." KAito whispered. Three Teikoku players jumped high into the air forming a triangle. The soccerball let out and purple auroa and the three players kciked the ball. Purple lighting followed.

"Check Mate!" Yoru muttered and caught the ball, throwing it to Koyouri who was already halfway to the goal.

"Mystic Force," Koyouri chanted and kicked the ball high into the air and twirled, kicked it down at fast speed. Before the ball hits the ground, Koyouri quickly 'teleported' and kicked the ball into the net, scoring the first Raimon goal.

"GOAAAALL!" Kakuma yelled, "The first goal has been scored!" EVeryone was cheering loudly. The ref spoke,

"There has been a sudden call of withdrawl from the Teioku side. The match is over!"

"What! Teikoku Academy withdrawed from the game! THis means Raimon's win!" Kakuma continued to yell. Everyone cheered even louder as the Teioku team left.

Principal's Office

"Minami-san's appearance changed the flow of the game it seems." The principal chuckled.

"Not really. It was more the team's inabilty to forfeit the match." Shime smirked. _This is going to get very interesting._

Field

"Thank You-" Takuya began,

"For helping us!"Taiki ended. They were both shaking Koyouri's hand, but Koyouri pulled her hand back and gave the Raimon uniform shirt.

"It was just this one time." Koyouri said and walked away.

"Thank you anyways!" The Kazuo twins said in unison, now waving their hand back and forth.

Sayuri didn't understand the twins, "Why didn't you guys stop her?" she asked.

THe twins smiled and said together, "She'll be back!"

* * *

><p><strong>The other OCs will be having a chance to be able to do something! They will! I know this is sort of just going around a certain character but that's how the series starts rright? Please be nice! I am only doing this episode by episode. Others will be able to talk.<strong>

**And I was thinking, maybe update this every once a week or every other week on Fridays. So I will update again next Friday!**

**~Karasu**


	4. Episode 3 Call Out The Killer Technique!

**Karasu: *Singing Tachiagariiyo***

**Kasasagi: Nee-san! *No answer* NEE-SAN!**

**Karasu: Hm? Oh, yo minna! This is finally the third chapter!**

**Kasasagi: Nee-san's very happy. She's been re-watching Inazuma Eleven episode 3 at least five times today.**

**Karasu: That's because I kept on forgetting some words in english! The subtitles were helping me!**

**KAsasagi: Sure. Well, please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>In the Club Room<span>

"Okay everyone," Sayuri said, standing up in front of the soccer team. On the board, was a drawing of a soccer field. "I took mental notes during out match against Teikoku and I figured out some of our weak points."

"Figured out our problems? Even before figuring out our problems, shouldn't we try to build up our endurance. We've got none of that." Drew said in a matter-of-factually voice. A heavy aura covered the Raimon soccer club. "Disappointed at the facts?"

Sayuri cleared her voice, "As I was saying... Not that what Drew-san was saying was wrong, but I thought of this formation." On soccer field diagram, Sayuri began to write down uniform numbers.

"I'm still a forward right?" Yagami asked.

"You're still a forward Yagami," Misago said cheerfully slapping Yagami (Since there are two Takuya, Yagami Takuya will be called Yagami.) hard on the back, almost knocking his to the ground, "Whoops."

"What the heck was that for?"

Misago just shrugged and sat down again next to Karasu. Sayuri sighed at the group, "As i was saying AGAIN." Sayuri was about to start talking when she was interrupted once more.

"So is that Koyouri girl gonna be on the team?" Alex asked. KArasu and Sayuri shot a death glare.

"Isn't he the only one that ACTUALLY scored?" Drew pipped in.

KArasu suddenly stood up and frowned upon his teammates, "If Koyouri-chan was going to be on her team, she would be here. She's not on the team because she CAN'T be on the team right now. We can still play without her."

Shocked, Misago looked up at the always smiling Karasu, "nii-san..."

The rest of the soccer team stared at Misago, "NII-SAN!"

Ignoring the shocked expressions in the room, Karasu turned to Yoru, his eyes not like the normal, kind, violet eyes everyone knew, "Koyouri-chan wont be playing right?"

"R-Right, for now," Yoru stuttered, shaken by Karasu's glare.

"You guys are all relying on her too much. We can do this without her help, you guys have no trust in our potential." his eyes turned to the ground. Haruka then walked in, a little surprised at the heavy atmosphere in the room.

"Did something happen?" She asked, "We have a visitor." Haruka stepped aside and there walked in Shime. _Ugh, _Yoru thought.

The first word Shime said wasn't something the Raimon soccer team wanted to hear, "It stinks," she stated, holding her nose.

"Ah, Hime, what brings you here today?" Karasu asked, acting all happy all of a sudden.

"It's Seyama-san to you," Shime said and turned to Yoru, "The match with Teikoku. I see you just missed disbandment. Your next match has been decided. You're playing Occult Middle School in one week. Of course..." Shime paused and smirked, "This isn't just a regular friendly match. If you lose, this club will be disbanded on the stop."

"Again?" Yoru asked.

"Let me finish!" SHime snapped, "But... If you win, I will look into applying this team into Football Frontier."

"Football Frontier!" The team said in unison.

"I said, LET ME FINISH!" hands in fists, Shime yelled. The clubroom silenced. Although short and the holder of angelic looks, she was the last person you would want to make into an enemy. "You will have a new coach, but this doesn't mean you can get rid of Fuyukai-sensei. Her name is Amaterasu Shizuka." Shime left.

"Wow," Haruka, amazed by her team's achievement smiled widely, "We couldn't even think of Football Frontier when we only had seven members. This is amazing!"

Karasu was back in his gloomy, unlike Karasu mode, "It's too early to celebrate now! We've still got to win against Occult!"

"WE know that," Yagami snapped back. "that's why we're not losing."

Principal's Office

"A-And you told them about the match request form?" The principal said, his hands shaking as he held a sheet of ripped and torn paper.

Shime shrugged, "Was there a reason why I needed to tell them?"

"We-WEll I understand why, but this request form is just." The principal continued to stare at the torn sheet of paper.

Fuyukai looked over his shoulder, "Let me see, 'If you don't accept this request, a curse... will be put upon You!" he raised his voice during the last part.

"Fufu, Occult Middle has many rumors floating around it. Who knows, it may be true."

Kasenjiki Field

"Toritsuna-san, at the clubroom, you said 'nii-san' right?" Haruka said, quietly walking up to Misago who was resting at the side of the field.

Misago nodded. "He's my aniki. Weird huh? We look so different. We just act so similar. We're both outgoing."

"Except when soccer's in danger." Haruka giggled, "Then, you start to cry, and Karasu-san acts all scary."

"yeah," Misago said her expression darkens. "Scary..." Haruka only made a confused face. Misago left back to practice. From high above the field, Haruka heard her name being called. When she turned around to looked, Umi Miu was at her side.

"Uwa!" Haruka was surprised at the sudden appearance of her kouhai, "Umi-san, you scared me. Why are you here? Do you any questions?"

"No, I'm here to observe practice!" Umi said shaking her head, "Since the match I've become a fan of Raimon Soccer Club! Watching everyone fight so hard is just so cool!" Umi was ranting on and on.

"Thank you," Haruka replied, pleased to have Umi on raimon's side.

"but... Today, the atmosphere feels a little heavy don't you think?"

"Yeah..." Haruka paused, "It's probably Karasu-san. i think he feels rushed, agitated, and nervous now that the next game was scheduled. He's been a little, mmm..., off you know?"

"The next game? Who are you guys playing with?" asked Umi interested.

"it's Occult Middle School." Replied Haruka blandly.

"OCCUT MIDDLE SCHOOL!" Umi paled a little, "Haven't you heard? There are so many creepy rumors around that school."

"Scary Rumors? Wait Umi-san. Minna! Umi-san has some information on Occult Middle School!" Hearing that, all of the Raimon soccer club gathered around the bench.

"Um... Welll, according to what my sources say, everyone who played against Occult broke into an extremely high fever three days after their game. Whenever Occult Middle SChool is in danger of loosing, a strong gust of wind comes and cancels the game." The raimon team gulped. "That's not it! Whenever someone tries to shoot into the Occult goal, their legs wont move."

Drew crossed his arms, "Their only rumors, who's afraid of that?" Everyone nodded in agreement. No one believed in those rumors. "So are we gonna practice? If not, I'm leaving." Everyone ran back to the field and continued practice.

Later that Day

Later that day, Alex and Drew were continuing practice after everyone left. "Is that all you can do baka-aniki!" Alex said kicking the ball back to her brother."

"Don't make me laugh, if I took this seriously, I could knock off those chopsticks in your hair as easy as breathing," he kicked the ball back.

"Try me," and Alex lunged towards the ball and yelled, "Frozen Blade!" The scenario froze and the ball reached head level, it spun and turned a blue color, she kicks the ball downwards with her heel and it breaks the ice, the shards attach onto the ball and she kicks it again, sending it flying at Drew. Then, a girl with black hair tied into a high ponytail on the right side of her head with green eyes appeared out of no where and yelled, "Ribbon Stop!" She stood in the path of the ball and caught the ball.

"What do you want?" Alex asked a little annoyed at the girl for stopping the shot the which was meant to for her brother.

Ishikawa Sayuri shrugged but remained calm and cool, "Some practice. Do you two always practice this roughly?" Alex nodded reluctantly. "Hmm..."

"What do you want?" Drew asked.

"Nothing, just wanting your thoughts. Toritsuna-san, he seemed agitated today."

Alex glared, "HIM? That hot headed flirt?" Alex paused and thought for a moment. "I guess he was. Wasn't expecting a flirt like him to act like that..."

Drew interupted, "What's your point?"

"Hmm... I understand how the only reason why we won was because of Minami-san's shot, but we can't be just rely on her as Toritsuna-san said. WE need to become stronger."

"I still don't see your point. What's the point of you telling this to us?" Drew asked again.

"Just, I want you two to think about it." Sayuri announced and left the field.

The Next Day

"No way!" you lost, so why am I the one who has to pay for the ice cream!" Drew and Alex were going through their normal routine of complaining to every word they say to each other and fighting about useless things. This time, it was a fight over who pays for the ice cream. While Drew finally gave into her stubborn sister, they saw Minami Koyouri on the other side of the street, lightly jogging. She seemed to be in a hurry.

Not that the siblings cared much, but they decided to follow the suspicious girl into a large building with an even larger looking stage. Koyouri was standing on the stage singing to a song on the piano played by Taiki, and Takuya watching on the side. They carefully walked closer to the stage when Alex stepped on Drew's foot. Drew yelled in pain, and they both fell onto the carpeted floor on top of each other. This caught the other's attention.

"Wh-who's there!" Minami exclaimed from the stage. She quickly ran to find the siblings piled on top of each other, pulling each other's hair and fighting, again.

"Get off me ugly!" Drew said and pushed Alex off of him, accidentally pulling the fingerless glove off of her hand revealing an old scar. She quickly pulled the glove back on before Koyouri saw anything.

"Alex-san, Drew-san. What are you doing here?" Koyouri asked revealed that it was no one dangerous.

Alex glared at Koyouri, "Is THIS what you're doing instead of soccer?" she asked. She made a face when Koyouri nodded.

"I can only sing. Soccer interfere's with my schedule. I can't continue to play." her expression darkens as she looked at Taiki.

The boy with the red goggles attempted to explain something but gave up, "But Koyouri-chan REALLY wants to play soccer! It's not like she abandoned it." The siblings stood up and began to walk out, not accepting the reason for why Koyouri wont join the club. As they opened the door to get out Koyouri stopped them. "What's happening with Raimon team now?" she asked.

"Our next opponent was decided, not that you'll care," Koyouri looked to the ground, "But thanks to your shot, a lot of our members are trying harder to win." Drew finished his statement and walked out of the building. Alex followed.

The Next Day, AGAIN

The afternoon balls rang and school was over. Students exited the school and headed toward their clubs. The soccer club was welcoming a new member.

"As of now I will be the second manager of the Soccer Club. My name is Umi Miu and I'm 12. Just watching you guys practicing wasn't enough for so I've joined the club! I'm great at digging for information so I thought maybe by using my gathering skills I'll help the soccer club!" Umi Miu finished introducing herself. "Yoroshiku!"

"A-Ah..." Yoru said, a little taken back by Miu's sudden introduction. "We're pleased to meet you..." Umi smiled widely and the soccer team began practice.

"haaaaaaa!" misago yelled and shot at Yoru. For a moment the ball was covered in black and white feathers but soon disappeared before reaching Yoru in the goal. "so close!"

"What are you doing? Don't you have other hissatsu moves?" Yagami asked Misago. Misago scratched her cheek and laughed nervously.

"Ah... I sort of... Um... How do I say this..."

"Spit it out!" Yagami yelled.

"I forgot how to do them!" Misago's confession shocked everyone at the Kasenjiki field.

"YOU FORGOT HOW TO SHOOT A FREAKING HISSATSU SHOT!" Yagami snapped. "AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE A FORWARD! HOW'D YOU GET THE FORWARD POSITION!"

"It's not my fault is it?" Everyone on the field, in the depth of their heart, agreed with Yagami. "I tend to forget things... a lot..."

"You're hopeless! I thought you were Karasu's sister. Even HE has more forward shoots than you!"

Misago turned away and continued to practice, everyone followed. Yagami kept on passing to Misago so she would shoot the ball. Every shot she took, the shot began to change, and finally the ball took form of a black and white bird. The ball flew up into the air and dove into the goal, feathers flying off of the ball as it hit the net. "Ah! I remember! This was called... Um..." Misago held her head.

"Shot down," Karasu interupted his sister's thoughts. "Remember, on TV we saw this bird hunting show thing. It was stupid, but you created a hissatsu shot after watching it."

MIsago created a , _ooh, i remember now, _kind of face and smiled. Yagami and the rest of the team face palmed themselves. Even Koyouri who was watching the scene from the bridge face palmed herself. From behind, a black car stopped.

"Ara Minami-san, this isn't you're regular school course is it?" Shime asked from the car with a smirk on her face. Koyouri began to walk away. "Excuse me, but I did some background search on you. I know about your father and assassinated mother, and you're singing skills. BUT, do you really think that you should abandon soccer? YOu truly regret it don't you? Not being able to play with those idiots down there?" She waited for an answer. None. "I'd give it another thought about abandoning soccer." She drove away. Koyouri was tearing.

In the car Shime sighed heavily and placed her hands over her face. "It's not like I want to be act like this..."

While the soccer club was beginning to back up, Koyouri walked down to the team. Yoru was the first to notice her, "Minami!" The rest of the club looked to her. She gulped,

"I'll do it." Koyouri took in a breath. "I'll join the soccer club."

Everyone cheered at the arrival of a powerful member. Although shocked at her sudden acceptance, they welcomed her kindly.

* * *

><p><strong>Karasu: So, next chapter I will be explaining who's OC will sort of be like which IE character. Sort of like this;<strong>

**Toritsuna Karasu/Misago = Someoka Ryuugo**

**Like that.**

**Kasasagi: If you think Nee-san should do it, please say so. If not, please say so. If no one says anything, well, she'll do it.**

**Karasu: I should have read through it and caught most of the mistakes, but since COCoa isn't here this morning, I don't know if I caught them all.**

**Kasasagi: If there are mistakes, PLEASE let it slide.**

**KArasu: Mata Raisyuu!**


	5. Episode 4 Here They Come!

**Karasu: THis is the 4th chapter of Another Inazuma ELEVEN! Whooo!**

**COcoA: VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**WE NEED 2 MORE OCS!**

**1 That will be Hiroto-chara**

**1 Domon-chara**

**The submission form is the same one as the normal one, except, PLEASE ADD THIS INFORMATION OR ELSE I WILL NOT ACCEPT!**

PREFERED CHARA- (write in this format. 1st choice-2nd)(Ex: Domon-Hiroto)

**KArasu: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, starting now Minami will be part of the soccer club. Hope we get along," Yoru pointed at Koyouri who bowed politly.<p>

"I am Minami Koyouri, I hope I will be of support to this team." Koyouri smiled brightly at the group in front of her. Many thankful that such a strong player was on their team.

"If there's anything you need help with, please ask me, Drew, I will be there for you." Drew said handing her a flower. Alex kicked the soccer ball at Drew,

"Adrian, what are you doing picking up another girl? Wasn't the last one enough for you? What is this, the 10th girl?"

"Don't call me Adrian!" Drew said throwing the ball back at her, but it was caught with ease.

"I'll call you whatever I want to call you. It's embarassing, you seem like some loner-sad dude who just wants attention. Wait, I'm sorry, you ARE a loner-sad dude who wants attention. My mistake." Alex threw the ball back in the bin with the others. Before Drew could fight back, Haruka and MIu came in, Miu, holding a CD in her hand.

"Guess what I have~" Miu said cheerfully, obviously proud of her own work, "In my hand I have a recording of Occult Middle School playing!" Everyone turned to her. She walked up to the small TV at the corner of the room and played the CD. On the screen, appeared OCcult playing, passing through their opponent. Their opponent wasn't moving.

"What are they doing? Didn't the game start?" Yoru asked, questioning the CD. "Is this broken?" He knocked on the screen.

"They, they can't move. According to the rumors it the curse~" Miu made a scary face, everyone gulped.

The day of the Match

"yes, today is the day that everyone has been waiting for; the practice match against Raimon and Occult. Many spectators have gathered here to watch the game. Now what kind of show will you put up for us today?" Kakuma announced from the side of the field. "The MC of today's game will be me, Kakuma Keita from the chess club.

"Hee... So Minami decided to join after all." Kaito said smirking. "Hn, I wish them luck."

While the rest of the Raimon team was busy stretching, Inamu spotted Shime at the side of the field, "Ano, Se-Seyama-san." Inamu said shyly, her light pink eyes keeping away from Shime's sharp gaze. "Is- is it true that you will be paying for the entry into Football Frontier?"

"Ofcourse, I wouldn't dare take back my words, but remember. If you guys lose today, this club is finished!" Shime placed her hand over her mouth realizing how she frightened Inaumu, "Ah, Gomenasai, Elinada-san. I can't wait to see the team participating in the big leagues. Oh, and I'm still only a first year, no need to be so polite. It's fine to just call me Seyama or Shime." she kindly smiled and walked away.

"Inamu-san! The occult team is here!" called Umi from the bench. Inamu turned to see a group of eery looking people walk onto the field. The coach of the team, JIkiru Hairto walked up to Fuyukai and greeted him.

"I am Jikiru Haito, thank you so much for accepting our match request. I believe there was another coach on the Raimon Team. Where is he?" he looked around.

"Ah..." Fuyukai replied, "LEt's have a good match, and um SHE is not here. We can't seem to be able to get a hold of her. SHizuka Amaterasu yes." Nervously, Fuyukai shook Jikiru's hand.

"Saa, the Kickoff begins with Occult. And Yuukoku heads into Raimon territory when defender Inamu steals the ball and passes it to midfielder Takuya who then attempts to pass it Kouyori! But no! Kouyori is heavliy marked by three Occult players, Takuya passes to open Yagami and he shoots!" Kakuma yells from the side as Yagami uses his hissatsu technique, Rengn of Fire, making the goal keeper run away from the fire. He shoots, scoring the first Raimon goal.

Jikiru was shocked, "Thi-this can't be happening. We don't have any data about this kind of shots. Raimon was suppose to be a weak bunch of player!" he stuttered, but then flipped his hair and smirked. "We ain't gonna let some weakling tem get the best of us! We'll send you guys to the depths of Hell! _mawaremawaretomare, mawaremawaremawaretomare," _Jikiru began to mutter some words. The score at 2-0, occult began their kickoff and ran atraight into Raimon territory. Each Raimon member ran to a player to mark, only to find that they're marking their own teammate.

"Ghost Lock!" Yuukoku yelled, every member on the Raimon team froze, they couldn't move their legs. Yuukoku shot at imobile Yoru. The score now 2-1. 2-2, and finally, the score 2-3, Occult lead. Whenever Occult tried to score, the members of the Raimon team couldn't move, as if the y were being held back by _kanashibari. _As they took injury time (break) they discussed the happenings on the field.

"how are we suppose to stop them from shooting if we CAN'T USING OUR F**ING LEGS!" Yagami shouted at everyone, "AND NOT TO MENTION I CAN'T SCORE! THE SHOTS I KICK ARE ALWAYS GOING TO THE GOALIE!"

"Oi Yagami, no need to yell, we'll figure it out." Yoru tried to calm Yagami down. But the scruffy brown haired boy wasn't anywhere near being calm.

"Ever since that stupid OCcult coach has been muttering those stupid words it's been happening, can't we just shove him in a locker until the games over or something?"

"No." Koyouri said, getting straight to the point, "If we do that, who knows what kind of trouble we'll get into. Besides, we'll figure everything out on the field." Injury time was up, and the teams ran back onto the field.

The kickoff began and Raimon team headed towards the goal, the shot taken by Misago was stopped, and the ball returned to Occult. As they ran to score, they performed ghost lock again. Then, suddenly Koyouri yelled, "GOROGOROGORO DOKAN!" The ghost lock's effect weared off, and Yoru caught the shot.

"Sugoi Minami! Let's just score one more point and that's it! Later, tell us how you did it!" Yoru yelled from the goal and threw the ball to Misago.

"Nice throw!" she said and jumped into the air, dark wind began to surround her, "Tsk, can't do it yet," she muttered and the winds stoppted, "Koyouri!" Misago passed the ball to Koyouri in mid-air.

"MYSTIC FORCE!" Koyouri yelled, the ball shot straight into the goal. 3-3. By the end of the game, Raimon won with a score of 4-3. Everyone surrounded Koyouri after the game, all asking how she figured out how to undo ghost lock. "Fufu, it's like mind trick. While the coach was telling us to stop, out exhausted minds did as we were told, then we stopped."

Somewhere on Raimon School Grounds

Fuyukai was on the phone, softly speaking so no one hears him, "Ra-Raimon had defeated Occult sir," he said nervously. The one on the other line chuckled.

"Raimon won...huh..." the other on the phone whispered and hung up. "This is going to get interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>Karasu: Ijou! This was chapter four~ I'm updating two chapters a week. At least I'll try to...<strong>

**Cocoa: School started for us and Karasu has to leave really early, somedays she wont be able to update 2 chapters.**

**Karasu: See you next next time. *Goes off and sings Seishun Oden***


	6. Episode 5 Find The Notebook!

**I AM SO STUPID! I AM SO SORRY! I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO DO THIS LAST CHAPTER AND I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT WHAT CHARACTER YOU ARE. PLEASE! If you want an explanation, please private message me!**

**Character:**

**Umi Miu - Otonashi Haruna**

**Minami Koyouri - GOuenji Syuuya**

**Yagami Takuya - Fudou Akio/Someoka Ryuugo**

**Toritsuna Karasu/Misago - Someoka Ryuugo**

**Fujisaki Mimiru - Kudou Fuyuka**

**Kazuo Taiki/Takuya - Kazemaru Ichirouta**

**Shizuka Amaterasu - Hibiki**

**Ishikawa Sayuri - Still thinking**

**Azumi Haruka - Kino Aki**

**Yuki Alex/Drew - The other Raimon players (Sorry for not being descriptive here.)**

**Suzuki Yoru - Endou Mamoru**

**Suzuki Hotaru- Sort of Kazemaru Ichirouta**

**Seyama Shime - Raimon Natsumi**

**Kyunomi Suki - Hitomiko**

**Elinada Inamu - Kageno Jin (Yes, I'm sorry. I'll give an explanation if wanted)**

**Sayagi Fuyumi - Kiyama Hiroto**

**Ozawa Misa - Domon Asuka**

**Sasaki Mikomi - Ichinose Kazuya**

**Komina Ayaka - Fubuki SHirou**

**Taiki Kaito - Kidou Yuuto**

**Umm... I think that's it. It's hard to keep count of 23 OCs. It's fun though ^^.**

**Cocoa: Karasu doesn't own Inazuma ELeven. **

* * *

><p>"It is finally here, the moment many have been waiting for! THe time to choose the number one, middle school soccer team in Japan! It's the new season of Football Frontier!" people in the audience cheered, "Who will rise to the top and become number one?BUT! First they must overcome the elimination test. Now, the first team playing will be the all powerful Nosei Middle school! And fighting against are the rising Raimon!"<p>

Raimon

"Still, I can't believe that we made it into Football Frontier," Alex said, as she and her brother walked alongside the soccer field. She kicked the ball high up into the air.

Drew caught the ball with his foot and launched it at his sister, "Yeah, especially since you're on the team." Alex, catching the ball shoved it into her gym bag.

"Hey, Mr. Loner-dude, are you telling me that I'm a burden on the team?" Alex snarled and walked away, not bothering to hear the reply from her brother. Drew, took out his soccer ball tried to throw it at Alex, just before he let go of the ball, a short girl with really short, straight scarlet hair put her face in the course of the ball. As she was about to say something Drew interrupted her.

"Ahh~ Princess," he said, giving the girl a flower, "It must be truly destiny that we have met he-" A random soccer ball flew into Drew's face.

"I'm so sorry!" Taiki said as he ran up from the soccer field with Takuya following him. Drew stood up and glared at the two boys, he turned and walked towards the school.

"Will he be okay?" The scarlet haired girl wore a worried expression although her voice did not have a single hint of worry in it. "Well, did you guys kick that?"

"Yep!" They said in unison as Taiki picked up the ball. "Who are you?"

The scarlet hair girl smiled, "Mm. I'm Ozawa Misa, 2nd year. And... WEll..." She began to turn a bright shade of red, "Where's the principal's office?" She shyly hid her brown-golden eyes behind her scarlet bags.

"Are you a transfer student?" Takuya asked as he pointed to the window of the principal's office. Misa nodded. "Principal's office is the first door on the left as soon as you get off of the south-eastern stairs." Misa bowed and ran.

After school In Clubhouse

"We're finally in Football Frontier..." Yoru said in disbelief. "I can't believe it." He stared at the Football Frontier poster on the wall. "I can't believe it, we're in Football Frontier!"

"Who's our opponent?" Taiki and Takuya said excitedly. They were almost nose to nose in Yoru's face.

"Our opponent is..." Yoru began, and the clubroom silenced. "To be quite honest, I don't know!" Everyone slapped their faces. They all knew Yoru was smart and in order but when it came to soccer, they couldn't keep up with his optimistic personality.

Then, Fuyukai-Sensei came in. "It's Nosei Middle School. Oh, and you'll be playing with her as well." He stepped aside, behind him was Ozawa Misa. "You're a curious one. Wanting to join such a puny team."

Misa looked at him peculiarly as he left. She turned to her new teammates and smiled. "Hi minna. I'm Ozawa Misa, 2nd year. I play any position. And I hope to get along with everyone." She bowed politely and quickly shot back up, "Oh, and one more thing... If any of you do anything to get me p**sed off, I will beat you up." Misa continued to smile brightly. Everyone else gulped.

"Is Nosei Middle school any good?" Sayuri asked, breaking the silence.

Before anyone could talk, Misa piped in, "They went against Teikoku in Football Frontier. They extraordinary strength, speed, and they are absolutely DEADLY in the air. If you'd ask me, they have stronger aerial strength than Teikoku." Misa's eyes met with everyone else's. "If we don't power up, I don't know how long this team would last against them..."

"Why's the newbie telling us what to do?" Alex snarled, "You haven't even seen us play yet." Misa's expression didn't budge but anyone could see the murderous aura being emitted from her.

"That's exactly what get's on my nerves..." she whispered, and them smiled again, "My team played against them in a practice match. If Raimon doesn't find a way to counter their areal moves, you guys may be done for..."

Yagami butted in, eyeing the girl in front of him suspiciously, "That's some big talk for a newbie. Why are you telling us that we wont stand a chance, like that corpse over there said (referring to Alex), you haven't even seen us play yet." Misa still wearing her smile walked up to Yagami. She began to mouth some words then stopped and backed away.

Only Yagami knew what she had said.

"Haha. I guess that was too much. WEll... Yoroshiku minasan. I hope to be of help to this team!"

SOmewhere On Campus

"Hai, I believe losing to Nosei is inevitable..." Fuyukai stood there, quietly whispering, "Yes... I understand..."

After School (Time Skip...)

Yagami, Koyouri, and the Suzuki Siblings were walking home. THe sun setting in the horizon, and the streets lights flickering on and off. They were all thinking of what the new girl had said.

"What if we can't power up..." Koyouri wondered, she was starting to get a little worried.

"Daijyoubu dayo. It'll be fine." Hotaru replied in a sing song tone, obviously, not as bothered by Misa's sudden doubts on the team. "AHh~! Yagami-kun, there was a new cafe opening down this street. You wanna go there too?" She looked at Yagami, her eyes smiling through her black glasses.

"Why are you asking me that?" Yagami questioned the sudden invitation, but before he could continue, Yoru commented.

"Why don't we go there and think of a plan. Hotaru, you wanted to check that place out before right?" Hotaru nodded and her light blue eyes brightened. She lead the way to a small cafe at the corner of a street. It was already late, and so there was only one other person besides the four players.

They sat down and took their orders.

"How do you think we're gonna win without some new hissatsu techniques?" asked Yagami. Taking a sip of his iced tea. "If anything that that want-attention Ozawa girl was talking about was true, we'll be in some big trouble.

Hotaru took a bite out of her cake, she swallowed and pointed her fork at Yagami, "Ne, I've heard of this one woman soccer player before. Ten years ago, she was known to be Raimon's top player. Sadly, they didn't have a mixed soccer club then. " She put her fork down and continued to eat her cake.

"That girl left a secret notebook of all of her training she has done in secret..." A voice suddenly said. The four look to the table next to them. There, sat a woman around 25. Her bloody red, pointed eyes glued to her laptop in front of her. She moved her floor length black, messy-ish hair away from her mascara covered eyes.

Not really comprehending what the woman had just said, Koyouri and the others just nodded. "What!" The four of them suddenly stood up and jerked their faces towards the woman.

"A secret note!" Koyouri said, not believing what the woman had said at first.

The mysterious woman shifted her gaze from the computers to the soccer players, "But that secret note might not bring the best fortune to you guys." She took her fork out of her chocolate cake and pointed it towards them, glaring at them hard.

The Next Day

"EHHH!" the Raimon soccer club said together, "A secret note!"

"Yes. And apparently it's in the principal's office." calmly Yoru walked out of the clubroom and walked up to the principal's office. Once the team got there, they quietly entered into the room. As the woman said, there was a safe at the corner of the office. As Yoru tried to open it, Shime came in, smirking at the Raimon team.

"if you guys were thinking that you guys would be able to open the safe, you guys..." she giggled, "were wrong." In her hand, she held up an old notebook. As Yagami tried to take the notebook away from her, Shime quickly stepped away from him and threw him over her shoulder. "I was a former judoist." She said, but handed him the notebook. "It wont be of much use though. Some of the pages are stuck together." Not minding SHime's words, the team gathered around the notebook. As she had said, the notebook was sealed shut.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the chapter~ Okay. Yay! Sorry if I haven't used your OC too often. And the story is a bit different form the anime, so, yeah...<strong>

**~Karasu**

**(Oh, and two chapters in one day was impossible for me so chapter 6 is going to be updated tomorrow... Is that okay?)**


	7. Episode 6 This is Raimon!

**Karasu: THis is the 6th chapter!**

**Cocoa: Yay~**

**Karasu: What's so fun about this fic is that I get to watch the anime while typing!**

**COcoa: She doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Karasu: Oh, and something about this chapter. It'll be shorter than the rest of the chapters because episode 6, Raimon tries to complete Inazuma Drop, but since we have our own hissatsu techniques, I'll be writing about the game.**

**Cocoa: Please ENJOY~!**

* * *

><p><span>Somewhere in the middle of the jungle<span>

"So... this is Nosei Middle School..." IShikawa Sayuri said, looking around. Surrounding her and her team was trees, rivers, rocks, and more trees. They were in the middle of the jungle. "I thought we were playing against soccer players... What are we doing in a jungle?" Seyama Shime nodded in agreement. She looked back at her car when she realized it was surrounded by 'animals'.

"Wow! This is a car, I've never seen one before-koke." said one of the people observing the car intently.

Another person was banging the trunk of the car while others were inside. "Wow there's so much metal!"

"Wha-" SHime began, a vein popped, "WhAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE CAR!" Shime turned to the Raimon team and glared at them. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LOSE TO A BUNCH OF APES! UNDERSTAND!"

The RAimon team nodded and ran to the field. THousands of people cheering could be heard, of course, they were cheering for the Nosei Middle SChool.

The start of the game

"The game begins with Raimon's kickoff!" Kakuma Keita said, "Now, haow will the Raimon team fight on this jungle like field?" That was the question of the Managers of the Raimon team. How will they play?

"AAAAAAAAAAOAAAAAHH!" Suddenly, the coach of Nosei middle School let out a loud noise.

"Koke! Tarzan-Sensei said that if we win, we can eat as much snacks as we want! Let's do this!" captain of the nosei middle school, Torii Ryouta said. The Nosei Middle school went wild.

Currently in possession of the ball, Taiki kicks it into the air, trying to pass it to Koyouri. As koyouri tries to kick it down, Torii jumps over her and beats her to balls, passing it to one of his teammates.

"You can't beat us in the air-koke!" he boasted and ran towards Raimon goal.

"AHH! Suizeki is entering Raimon territory at incredible speed. Indeed he could be compared to a wild cheetah! Where are the defenders!" Kakuma scanned the field, "Defender Ishikawa is heading towards Suizeki,but OH! He's too fast!"

SUizeki runs up to the goal, and passes it to Oowashi.

"Condor Dive!" he yelled and headed the ball to what seemed like the goal. But there, there was another player waiting the pass.

"Wha? It wasn't a pass?" Inamu said aloud and used her hissatsu technique to stop it. "Quick Steal!" She stole the ball and passed it to Sayuri.

"Sayuri has the ball in her possetion! She bringing it up to forward, Misago!" "Ah! But Shishiou! He knocked the ball as well as Misago out of the field! What kind of power is this!"

"Migo!" The whistle blew, first half was over.

"Daijoubu ka, Migo?" Karasu asked worriedly.

Misago smiled and laughed, "I'm a walking accident waiting to happen, I was expecting this." she placed her hand on her ankle. "And don't call me MIgo."

Half time ended and replacing Misago was Ozawa Misa.

"And... so... what am I doing in a forward position?" Sayuri questioned.

Misa replied from behind, "Datte~ I can't play forward." she began to giggle. "And plus... I can watch you guys better from the defensive line..." she whispered as the whistle blew.

The ball was in Nosei's possession as Torii dribbled it up towards Raimon goal. Defenders moved back, trying to steal the ball. Nosei used their animal=like instincts and dodged each and every move. Torii shot, but the ball was barely caught by Yoru, who had been exhausted from catching all of the previous shots. He kicked the ball towards Yagemi who brought it up. When about to use REign of Fire, the ball was stolen from him. Kame, Nosei player, brought the ball into Raimon territory, now face to face with Misa.

_I'll show what I could do! _Misa said to herself and used her hissatsu technique, Karyuu no Mai. As she began to dance gracefully around Kame, a small fire dragon appeared, then suddenly, the dragon increased in size and Kame was pushed away. "Ishikawa!" she said an passed it on. Yagemi glared at Misa.

Yesterday's 'Happening'

_"Quit Soccer..." Yagemi_ thought he had misread what Misa was trying to mouth. _Why?_ he kept on thinking. He only understood stood the first part of what Misa wanted to say. But that was enough evidence not to trust her...

Back to the Game

Sayuri took the ball and headed into Nosei territory, _That was a technique used in Teikoku... _she thought. There was a small opening, and she used her hissatsu, Lightning Strike.

The whistle blew three times...

"The game ended! Raimon wins 1-0 with Ishikawa-san's magnificent shot!"

Raimon cheered, they have just won their first game into FF.

The next Day

"EHHH!" Everyone said in unison.

"What are you-" Taiki began

"-doing here?" Takuya finished staring at SHime.

"HAha. As of now, I, Seyama SHime, will be one of the managers of RAimon soccer club." Shime snickered.

Somewhere else

"I see..." "Raimon had one their first match..." a mysterious figure said.

"It's more interesting this way..."

* * *

><p><strong>DONE DONE DONE! I am so happY~~~~~<strong>

**Cocoa: StoP! SQuiggly lines are my thing!**

**Karasu: ~~~**

**Cocoa: *dangerous aura forming***

**Karasu: Thanks for reading!**

**Cocoa: *Sharpens knife***


	8. Episode 7 Confrontation at Kasenjiki!

**Karasu: SChool's been getting busy *sighs***

**Cocoa: ^^ School's a piece of cake~**

**Karasu: Because you live here!**

**COcoa: ^^ WE don't own Inazuma Eleven~**

**Karasu: I was just ignored by my own cousin...**

* * *

><p><span>Somewhere~<span>

"FUfufu, isn't it wonderful? Our chances of winning against Raimon are 99.9%!" Said a mysterious man, snickering proudly at his team.

"Yes..." a woman said, she looked down at the players on the field, eyeing each of them with her sharp, golden eyes. "...Your team is doing quiet well against holograms... I am expecting high performance from this team..."

"heehee, this program complete analyzes everything about our opponents. THese players, the soccer cyborgs, will show you a perfect victory. Even in real matches..."

Kasenjiki Field

"FOllow her up!" Sayuri commanded as she and the team were practicing at the Kasenjiki field. "YAgemi! SHoot!"

"Shut up! Don't order me around!" Yagemi yelled and shot at the empty goal. He stopped and looked around, there, on the bridge above the field stood hundreds of people. "Tch..."

"Wow! All of those people!" Takuya yelled placing his hand over his forehead to keep the sun out of his eyes. "Are those our fans?" He grinned at the team.

"... This is going to be a problem..." Yagemi whispered and kicked the soccer ball out of the goal.

ON the side sat Miu and Haruka. Miu holding her camera in her hand, "Wow! We've really improved, ne, sempai!"

"Yes! I hope they would get far in the tournament." Haruka replied, her eyes filled with happiness.

"I'll show you guys my new hissatsu move!" Takuya exclaimed as he ran to the ball, when about to kick it, a black car blocked the way and Takuya forced himself to stop. "What was that for?" He asked as Shime walked out of the car.

"I ban all of you from using Hissatsu techniques!" She said loud enough that everyone, even the managers on the side, could hear.

Inamu ran up the field from her defense position, "Why can't we practice our moves?" wearing a puzzled expression, she asked.

Shime pointed to the 'fans' on the bridge. "Can you see that?" She asked glaring.

"Ha-Hai..." Inamu replied.

"'That' are spies front he other schools SPYING on us." Yagemi said, interrupting Shime, "Using your hissatsu techniques will give them information that could be against us! Use your brains people!"

"SPIES!" the Kazuo twins exclaimed together.

"Soccer isn't only about hissatsu techniques. If you can't control the ball, it wont make a f**king difference weather you have a hisstasu move or not."

Somewhere else, AGAIN

"Aren't you going to spy on Raimon?" Katito asked, looking curiously at the ace striker and goal keeper of Mikage Sennou.

The goal keeper opened his mouth then thought for a moment. "It's not worth it. We have all of the data we need." he finally said.

Kaito chuckled and smiled, "Haha, I'll tell you one thing you don't know." Kaito laughed and pointed at the two players, "They're IDIOTS."

The players looked at Kaito, confused.

"YOu heard me, they're idiots who know no boundary and keep on becoming stronger. I'd watch out for their original forwards. The girl, she's hiding something that could end your soccer career... And the guy... It's hard to explain, but if you don't stop underestimating them, you'll probably wont be seeing the bright side of soccer again."

"The bright side?" The ace striker commented, "If you say so then..."

The Next day at Kasenjiki field

Even from all the way down at the field, clicking and typing could be heard from the bridge. Once again, the Raimon team were not able to practice their hissatsu shots.

"They're back again..." complained Taiki a little upset that he could not perfect his hissatsu moves.

"Maa maa," Inamu began, trying to brighten up the mood, "We'll just have to do as what Yagemi-san and Seyama-san said. Let's do some drills." Then, loud engine noises could be hear. Not the normal trucks, but 4 vans pulled up against the field. The backs of the van opened, and there, there was so much electronics it almost looked like a T.V. stations.

"AHH! It's Mikage Sennou!" Miu exclaimed and pointed her camera at the vans. Everyone's attention was diverted to the vans.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING! PRACTICE BEGAN!" Yagemi and Shime yelled at the same moment. "AND REMEMBER! NO HISSATSU!" Shime finished.

The Raimon team continued to practice. Most worked on their dribbling while others shot at the goal. The people from Mikage Sennou came down to the field.

"Why aren't you guys practicing your hissatsu shoots?" Arata SHimozuru, the ace striker, asked with an annoyed tone.

"Why should we?" Alex retorted. "And your trespassing onto our practice grounds."

Arata looked at Alex, without changing his expression, he continued, "We have all of your data, stats and abilities checked. Even if you practice now, it would be too late. Your rank is a D-, finishing you guys would be as easy as killing an ant. "

Alex growled, Drew glared, and everyone else stared suspiciously and angrily at the two players. The players left, leaving Raimon at a state of anger and confusion.

After School

"What the heck were those self-centered people talking about!" yelled Yagemi furiously at the sky. Next to him was Misago listening patiently.

"Yagemi-san, we'll just have to win against them and make them feel bad about what they had said!"

"Hmph..." Yagemi pouted and she noticed Misa walking suspiciously behind the building, still in her uniform. "what the heck..." he whispered to himself and continued to walk.

Misa On The Phone

"Hai... yes... Yes, I sent today's data... Yes..." She hung up. On the other line was Kaito smirking mischievously.

Next Day

"What the heck, that cocky brat calls us here and making us wait!" Alex kicked the ground underneath her. She and the RAimon team were told to meet Shime in front of a random dirt mound.

Yoru looked around, "But really... This place is a little creepy don't you think?" he commented, staring at a rusted door built into the dirt mound they were suppose to meet Shime at.

"Onii-chan, This is one of Raimon's seven mysteries. THe inaccessible door..." Hotoru made a creepy smile, then yawned, "*yawn* They say that one student disappeared here and was never to be seen..." She crept up behind Umi and HAruka and scared them."

Then, the door in the mound began slowly to open... There, stood a short girl with wavy white hair tied in braids, dark rings were formed under her red eyes.

"GHOOOOOST!" Everyone there screamed, only to realize that it was tired Shime standing there.

"Haha... Who are you calling a ghost?" She asked eerily as she motioned the team inside. They walked for a few minutes down endless stairs when they finally arrived to a set of enormous double doors.

"What... is this?" Yoru asked staring at what was beyond the doors. There were training machines everywhere.

"This... is Inabikari training center. The past Inazuma Eleven used this to train..." explained Shime, and turned on the lights.

"You knew about this, Seyama-san?" Inamu asked, her eyes glistening with joy.

Shime turned to the team. "I found it... This is now Raimon Eleven's..." The team split and examined the machines and excitement filled the air.

Haruka and Miu were escorted outside by Shime. Shime locked the door. Screams and loud noises could be heard from the inside.

Miu and Haruka looked nervously at each other.

"Will they be okay?" Haruka asked nervously, looking at Shime who slouched on the stairs.

"They'll be fine..." Shime replied and placed her head on her knee.

Miu skipped over to Shime, "Daijyoubu? You seem awfully quiet, and tired."

The petite white haired girl sighed and leaned against the wall, "I was awake till four this morning..." she paused. "I woke up at five again to help my father... I'm really exhausted."

"Seyama-san, you really care about this team don't you?" Miu giggled and looked at SHime, yet it was too late, she was asleep. Haruka and Miu giggled once more, and waited for the return of the team.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHH! I AM SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE! ~KArasu<strong>


	9. Episode 8

**Karasu: This is chapter 8!**

**Cocoa: We don't own Inazuma Eleven~**

* * *

><p>The Raimon team made it Mikage Sennou. There were hundreds of people in the crowd.<p>

The kickoff whistle was blown, Yagemi and Koyouri ran into Mikage Territory. As they approuched the goal, Arata stood there waiting for them, Yagemi took the ball and charged through the midfielder. Arata didn't move.

_What! _Yagemi thought, and he took his shot at the goal. It was easily blocked by Sugimori's shoot pocket. The aimon team ran back into their positions. THree Mikage players dribbled the ball up. _Perform Beta TWo! You three, execute! _A voice in the Mikage player's head rang, they began to change formation when Taiki stole the ball.

"Sugoi! Was TAiki-kun always that good?" Miu asked, amazed at the sudden increase in speed of the players.

"Takuya!" Taiki yelled and passed it to his brother. As Takuya ran forward, a Mikage player stole the ball from him. Arata took the shot, barely saving it, Yoru punted the ball out.

"I got it!' Koyouri yellled and took the ball. "Mystic FORCE!" She shot at the goal, but it was deflected.

"Rebound! REign of Fire!" The defensive players couldn't get close to Yagemi as he took the shot. Again, the ball was deflected.

Misago took the ball and passed it back to Karasu. "Sura!" KArasu shot the ball into the air, and MIsago jumped up after it, flipping.

"PREDATOR DIVE!" THey yelled together as the ball went straight to the goal.

"Rocket Fist!" Sugimori yelled, the ball was caught. Raimon did not score.

The half time whistle blew, everyone gathered at their stations.

Everyone was exhausted, the whole game was as if they were being controlled.

Someone's phone began to vibrate. SHime opened her phone, on the screen, there was the phrase, one new message. As she opened the message, two words came up. _Change Positions, _and then there was a list of the team.

Yoru looked over Shime's shoulder, "This might work! GUys, come here!" Yoru began to re the list out loud.

"Okay guys, these are your knew positions for this game...

_Yagemi-Forward_

_Koyouri-MIdfield_

_Taiki- Goal Keeper_

_Takuya- Reserve_

_Ishikawa Sayuri- FOrward_

_Yuki Alexandra- MIdfield_

_Yuki-Adrian- Midfield_

_Suzuki Yoru- Defender_

_Suzuki Hotaru- Midfield_

_Elinada Inamu-Defense_

_Ozawa Misa- Defense_

_Toritsuna Misago-Defense_

_Toritsuna Karasu- Reserve_

_What's there to lose?"_

Everyone looked at Yoru confused, but nobody dared to complain. They took place int heir new positions. The kcikoff began with Mikage Sennou.

Raimon stole the ball, and Sayuri speed past the defenders and aimed to shoot . "SHOOTING STAR ARROW!" She yelled and shot at the top right corner.

_What! There is no data as her in forward! _Sugimori thought and barely caught the ball. "What are you doing as a forward." he questioned as Sayuri smiled. The ball was punted. The midfielders brought the ball up but they didn't get far before Yoru slid at their feet, Hotaru took the ball.

As she broke past some defenders, Sayuri stood next to her and nodded. Together, they yelled "ENDLESS SLEEP!" and shot at the goal.

"THIS IS NOT PART OF THE DATA!" Sugimori yelled as he desperately tried to stop the shot but it was too late. Raimon scored and the game ended 1-0.

_THe crowd roared. _

* * *

><p><strong>Karasu: Sorry for the short chapter...<strong>

**Cocoa: What Karasu is thinking is that maybe, instead of writing about the minor games, why not add a bonus chapter which sort of tells you about what had happened in the game. **

**Karasu: Hard to explain...**

**Cocoa: IF you think KArasu should just write bonus chapters instead of game, please tell her~**


	10. Episode 10

KArasu: I'm skipping episode 9...

Cocoa: -/ / /-

Karasu: I cannot write that...

Cocoa: -/ / /- *walks out of my room*

KArasu: -/ / /- I don't own Inazuma Eleven... *Leaves*

Cocoa: You have to write... *pushes me back to computer...*

Karasu: -_- ...

* * *

><p><span>Raimon Practice Grounds SChool<span>

"Ishikawa-san!" Inamu passes to Sayuri. It was a regular practice day. The Raimon team was practicing at their home field.

"Okay! Ozawa-san! Steal it!" yoru yelled, and Misa did as she was told. She slid into Sayuri, taken ahold of the ball.

Umi and Haruka were on the side video taping the practice. "Sugoi! They've really leveled up don't you think?" Umi said excitedly peering throught the camera at the team.

"Hai. They really have!" Huruka prepared the water bottles for the team and sat down next to her Kouhai.

After SChool

"Let's go to the cafe again!" Hotaru said excitedly. As she lead Yagemi, Koyouri, Yoru, Taiki, Takuya, Misa, and The Yuki siblings towards a small cafe at the end of the street. "The chocolate cake~ If it had no icing on it, it'd be a perfect bed!"

"That place was very nice," Kyouri smiled, and walked next to Misa. "Owaza-san, are you coming?"

As Misa was about to answer yes, she felt her phone vibrate. She frowned. "Go-Gomene... I can't go. See you at schooL!" Misa ran into an alley and opened her phone, not realizing that Yagemi was watching her.

"Yes..." Misa spoke into the phone. She stayed silent for a while.

"What is that girl doing?" Yagemi whispered to himself as he continued to watch.

"HAi! Data regarding their individual abilities?" Misa's expression was in shock, "Eh... Hai, yes I can do it... Hai... Dewa mata..." She hung up and sighed. Yagemi ran towards the others.

Somewhere Else

"To be able to fight up to the finals with such a jumbled up team..." a mysterious woman spoke into her cellphone. "As expecter, Fuyukai..."

"I am so sorry ma'am..." Fuyukai spoke nervously into his phone. "I never thought that they would get this far!"

THe woman at the other end chuckled, "Use any method to stop Raimon from winning. If you fail..."

"I-I understand!" Fuyukai stuttered. THe woman hung up. "I'm a goner if they enter the final..."

THe Next DAy

Raimon was peacefully practicing. They had to win to get into the finals. Everyone was excited. Even the Yuki siblings shut up long enough that they could practice. The only person missing was Misa.

Misa was walking around the school campus, doing anything to keep her from going to practice when she heard sounds of metal being hit from the garage of the sport's bus. As she walked closer, she saw Fuyukai messing with the brakes of the bus. "Sensei!" Misa whispered, but that was enough to catch Fuyukai's attention.

"Ah, why it's Ozawa-kun. What are you doing here?' Fuyukai asked, as if there was nothing to hide.

"Wha-What were yo-you d-doing..." Misa stuttered and began to breathe abnormally.

Fuyukai smirked, "Nothing concerning you..." Fuyukai swiftly walked past Misa, who was staring straight at the bus. "Ah... I advise you not to ride the bus today..." Misa's eyes grew in shock. She began to cough, and glared at Fuyukai, who glared back. Misa passed out.

The next thing Misa remembered was that she was in the infirmary. She jumped out of the bed and cleared her throught. _I have to warn everyone! _She though, but then stopped. She laughed at herself. _Hah... I'm a traitor... What right do I have to talk to them... _She coughed once more and turned around, only to find a boy with short, scruffy brown hair glaring at him. Misa backed away, she tried to look away from Yagemi.

"Ya-Yagemi... Wh-what are you doing ... here..." Her voice grew faint and she began to feel light-headed. SHe knew what he was here for. Misa scribbled something on a sheet of paper and handed it to Yagemi. "...Please... give this to Seyama..." still in mid sentence, Yagemi grabbed the sheet of paper and left.

Misa ran to side the side of the school, there, there was Kaito waiting for her.

"Di-did you know abo-about this?" Misa asked nervously, her normal, preppy tone was no where to be seen.

Kaito looked confused, "'bout what? Enough of that though, do you have the individual data?" Kaito whispered.

"You didn't know either..." Misa whispered back, and she turned to Kaito, "I-I can't continue doin this Kaito-san. I can't keep going. I keep on remembering things... I don't want... I can't do as Commander says any more!" Misa raised her voice and put her hands on her head. Then, Haruka appeared.

"Kaito-san!" she exclaimed, she didn't think of finding the TEikoku captain on Raimon grounds. "What are you doing here?"KAito smiled and pretended to not hear anything. And jogged away.

Inside the building was SHime, heading towards the principal's building when a suspicious piece of paper was found underneath the door. She picked it up and gasped. "THi-this... THis can't be!"

From the corner was Misa watching SHime's reaction. Misa opened her phone and began to delete everything on her phone. "Sumimasen! Kaito-san!"

Down at the field, everyone, including Misa was now practicing. Shime, with a grim expression, walked down to the field and headed straight to Fuyukai-sensei. She loosened her braids to give a softer image, and smiled softly.

"Ano... Fuyukai-sensei..." SHime began, speaking softly. "Would you please go around school campus and drive the buses to check for any problems?"

Fuyukai jerked his head towards Shime, shocked. "Wha-What are you talking about? I don't have any reason to objject but is this not a little sudden?" Sweat dripped from his forehead. "plu-Plus I don't have a license to drive big cars..."

SHime smirked behind her mask, "Fufu... That will be no problem, Raimon is private property. You do not need such a license to drive." Fuyukai was pushed into a corner.

At the Garage

"I don't get why we all have to come here!" Alex complained as she watched Fuyukai sit nervously in the car.

"Shut up and watch" hissed Yagemi under his breath as he glared at Misa.

Shime watched Fuyukai, "Sensei~ please just turn the key and drive out and stop. That is all what I am asking for." she smiled angelically and waited.

Fidgeting with the key, Fuyukai made a desperate excuse, "Are... The engine wont t-turn on... Is the battery dead?" A vein popped in both Yagemi and Shime.

"STOP JOKING AROUND AND DRIVE THE F**KING BUS!" They both snapped at the same time. "NOw drive the bus, sensei, is there something wrong?" SHime calmed down a bit and asked.

Fuyukai stared at the handle, sweat pouring down from his forehead, he finally cracked, "I can't! I can't do it!"

"Why?" asked SHime, then took out a sheet of paper, "Is it because what is stated on this letter is true?" "On this letter states the criminal crimes which were about to be taken place."

THe once nervous teacher chuckled, and stepped out of the car. "You got me.." he began, then laughed, "Yes, I took out the brake oil!"

"Why-" Taiki began

"-would you do that?" Takuya finished. The twins were shocked.

"Hmph. Of course, to stop you from entering the finals!"

"Why?" Everyone asked.

"BEcause there are people who will be troubled if you entered the tournament!" Fuyukai walked off.

"Leave the premisses of this school IMMEDIATELY! I DOn't mind if you take these as the head of board's words. LEAVE!" Shime was finally on the brink of exploding.

"Fired?'' Fuyukai chuckled, "I'm fine with that. But don't think I'm not the only spy from TEikoku. Right, Ozawa-kun?"

Everyone's shocked eyes met with Misa. Misa began to tear. "Go-gomen. I-I..." Misa ran away, and within five seconds she was off campus.

At the Kasenjiki field, Misa sat down and stared at the Elementary Schoolers below. From above, came Haruka.

"So you were here?" Haruka said softly as she sat down next to Misa. She looked down at the little kids. "Fufu. I guess everyone had a moment like that." A soccer ball came flying at Misa. She barely caught it.

"Hmph..." Yagemi stood at the top of the hill with Alex and SHime.

"Yagemi-san, you knew about Ozawa-san?" Alex asked in a less agitated tone than usual.

"Yeah..." Yagemi said, trying to refrain himself from expression his feelings for wanting to hurt Misa for trying to kill them.

The NExt Day

"Seyama-san... You fired Fuyukai-sensei right?" asked Inamu, slightly concerned. Shime nodded. "Ano... It states in the FF code that a team must have a certified coach... Did you know about this?"

Shime's eyes wavered, trying not to meet with Inamu's, "hah.. Of course I knew! Ohohoho! That's why you guys now need to find another coach!" Shime tried to hide the fact that she completely forgot.

* * *

><p><strong>Karasu: So... did anyone re-watch IE episode 9...<strong>

**Cocoa: *nods* **

**Karasu: I didn't want to write about moe, and maid-fuku, and cheating, and having to make a character a complete otaku and *continues to rant***

**Cocoa: WELL! THis was Episode 10!**


	11. Episode 11 Finding a Coach!

**Karasu: *sniffs* I caught a cold.**

**Cocoa: She will only be updating once this week.**

**Karasu: Gomen'nasute. **

**Cocoa: SHe doesn't Own Inazuma Eleven**

* * *

><p><span>Teikoku<span>

"Death Zone!" three Teikoku players yelled as they shot at an empty goal. Kaito watched them from the side, slightly disappointed at something, not necessarily the players.

"Death Zone has become more effective hasn't it?" Genda commented and looked at Kaito. "Kaito-san?"

Kaito came back to earth, "Huh? oh, what, oh yeah. They've became better." he looked at the player. "What are you doing? Once more!"

Raimon Practice Grounds: 

"Why are we even practicing?" Karasu asked himself as he sat at the side of the field. "We can't participate in the the finals without a coach." He watched as everyone continued practice. Then, his eyes stopped on Misa who was turning her head in all directions, as if she was trying to find someone.

"What's wrong Mi-Sa-chan!" Karasu yelled and lept off of the bench. When he looked at where Misa was looking at, he found Kaito looking at the field from behind the gates.

"That's Teikoku's captain!" Alex yelled, startled.

"Thanks for stating the obvious..." Drew commented. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he glared at Kaito. "He's probably is laughing at us for not being able to take part in the finals."

Kaito walked towards the field. "I'm sorry for everything about Fuyukai... and Ozawa." Kaito looked straight at the Raimon team.

"That's no problem anymore. Ozawa is part of Raimon now." Yoru said.

"I see.. You guys are really free aren't you..." Kaito mumbled and left the grounds.

There was an awkward silence on the grounds. No one knew what to say.

"... Why don't we try to find a new coach?" Misa asked, trying to make the silence less awkward.

"There is no need for that." SHime came onto the grounds. "YOur team never needed another coach. Since she never showed up, we completely forgot about her..." Shime scratched her cheek, "Just the problem is... we first have to find her... I have a picture, and it shouldn't be hard to spot her... Her names Shizuka Amaterasu" Shime took a picture out of her pocket.

On the picture showed a young woman. She had sharp red eyes and her floor length hair was slightly ruffled. She was a wearing a black corset dress and a black coat and a lot of mascara.

"AHHHH!" Hotaru said, suddenly wide awake. "NIi-san! Yagemi-kun. Koyouri-chan! IT's that woman from the cafe!" A lightbulb lit inside of the three players. Raimon team sprinted to the new cafe. As Hotaru thought, the woman was there, sitting at her laptop eating gateau chocolate.

"Shizuka-san!" Yoru looked at SHizuka in the eye. "Would you come to practice with us, and be our coach and actually be at the game!" SHizuka continued to eat her cake.

"Why? Don't you have that other coach?" Shizuka replied without moving her eyes off of the screen.

A vein popping in Alex's head, she banged both hands. Although her cold, emotionless face failed to change, she emitted a dangerous aura. "You signed up to be our coach. All we're asking for you to do is to show up at games."

Shizuka sighed outwardly and pointed her fork at Alex. "I never said anything about not being your coach. I've done more coaching than Fuyukai. Who'dya think sent that message at the Mikage Sennou game?" she jerked her thumb at herself. "me..."

Everyone's mouth dropped. "You were the one!" Takuya pointed his finger at SHizuka.

"No pointing," Shizuka hit Takuya's hand. His hand retreated. "I'll be there for practice, but don't regret that I came. When I coach, I mean business." Takuya gulped.

The Next DAy: Kasenjiki

"I'm... gonna. die..!" Takuya said, using his last bit of energy to swallow water. Panting, he sat up. "That... SHizuka-Coach. She's gonna kill us!"

"DEAMON!" Karasu yelled and sprinted for his water bottle, but before he reached the bench, Misa grabbed him by the collar.

"FUfu... Shizuka-Coach isn't done with you... She said five more laps..." Misa laughed hysterically and sent Karasu running laps.

"Did I say five more laps?" SHizuka murmured to herself. "Everyone! Penalty kicks On Yoru and Taiki! After you let in more than 10, Taiki, switch with Ishikawa, Yoru with Misa!"

Everyone obeyed and shot the PK's.

* * *

><p><strong>KArasu: See you next week *cough*<strong>

**COcoa: If you get me sick, I will hurt you.**

**Karasu: It's not llike your writing any stories right now, you have writers block.**

**Cocoa: Shuddup.**


	12. Episode 12

**Karasu: THis is really bad...**

**Cocoa: SOrry...**

* * *

><p><span>On The Train To Teikoku<span>

"It's finally the district finals..." Sayuri muttered to herself in disbelief. The RAimon team was finally on their way to Teikoku. Everyone was excited to win, but some were a little more nervous than others.

"We will be fine... right?" Inamu asked Shime, who sat next to her int he front of the cabin.

Shime chuckled and stood up, turning to the rest of the team, she pointed her finger, "YOU guys are going to win, and beat Teikoku. Bring pride back to Raimon!" Everyone cheered. "Shizuka-kantoku, anything to say?"

Shizuka Amaterasu stood up and faced the team, "All I have to say is win, and be careful... especially for _her..._" Misa, being the one sitting behind Shizuka, knew who _she _was.

"Daijyoubu! We'll be fine!" Misa exclaimed and sat back into the train seat. "we'lll be fine..."

With the commander

_I thought that I would be able to becoming better at soccer. I admired Commander's way... But now, I don't know._

"What's wrong Kaito?" the Commander asked, hiding it's face behind the computer screen.

"I ant to play this game fairLY!" Kaito commanded.

"Like you have since now, all you have to do is following my instructions."

"Tch... Excuse me..." Kaito exited the room.

Raimon

THe Raimon team walked through the corridors of the Teikoku school building. The inside was grey and bland. Full of metal, and boring, and cold.

"Be careful for any traps," SHizuka yelled to the group. KAito walked out of the Raimon's changing rooms. HE strode past the Raimon team, but Misa stopped him.

"You didn't do anything right?" Misa hissed under her breath. Kaito got away from her gripped and silently move on.

Standing on the soccer field, Kaito walked across the grass carefully. Plucking a few leaves off of the ground, he examined them carefully. "Nothing here..." he whispered to himself. His teaming, worriedly watched him from afar.

"Kaito-san.. Is he really trying to rebel the commander...?" Sakuma whispered.

Outside:

"There is nothing wrong with the circuits sir..." said one of the men under the detective. "Everything is running. Nothing had been tampered..."

"sir.." Began another, " We must find a password to hack into the Teikoku network..."

"Use your guts!" The detective yelled into his subordinate's ear."

"Sir... I'm only human. I can't rush things like this... WHy are you so sure that _she _is going to do something?"

Field

THe Raimon Eleven gathered around their new coach.

"THe starting eleven are as following. FOrwards; Yagemi, Minami, Midfielders; Taiki, TAkuya, Alex, and Drew. Defense; Ishikawa, Hotaru, and KArasu. Goal, is Yoru. MIsago and Inamu are on subs." Shizuka looked sternly at her players. "Be carefull..."

Raimon took their positions and they began with the kickoff. When reaching their positions, something small fell from the ceiling above of Alex. Something small, and heavy. HAven't good reflexes, Alex was able to dodge all seven bolts which fell from the ceiling.

"What the heck was that!" She yelled and picked up the bolts and threw them off of the field. Everyone gathered together. Kaito walked over to the team.

"What was that for!" Alex snapped at Kaito. "That could have killed me!"

"Listen... I have absolutly no clue what that was... But whatever you do... Don't move from your positions once the kickoff begins..."

Everyone looked at eachother with confusion.

The ref blew the whistle for the game, the kickoff took place. Suddenly, large iron cinders came falling from the ceiling, crashing into the field.

THe audience gasped. THe managers and the subs stood up simultaneously.

"NII-SAN!" Misago yelled into the cloud of dust.  
>"Minna!" Inaumu yelled at the same time.<p>

The dust cloud surrounding the RAimon team cleared, and beyond the dust stood eleven safe players, speechless and shocked.

Kaito left the field and ran into the commander's headquarters.

"KAgeko SHunji!" He yelled in rage as he realizes he was a few steps too late. The detective had Kageko SHunji, a 29 year old woman with sharp, golden eyes, and cruly, shoulder-length brown hair in handcuffs.

"YOu're under arrest!" Yelled Onigawara detective and took Shunji out of her quarters.

"Sir, this construction man admitted that Kageko gave him orders to drop cinders onto the field." A subordinate of the detective said.

KAito walked out of the quarters. THere was nothing left for him to do. As he exited the room, he met with Yoru, Miu, and Shime.

"I apologize for my coach's behavior." KAito said, slightly bowing. "If you do not mind, I would like to continue the game. To prove who is truly number one."

Yoru nodded. "We'll see you on the field."

* * *

><p><strong>Karasu: SOrry for being really late...<strong>

**Cocao: She doesn't own IE**


	13. Episode 13 Victory Party!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Karasu: Okay! So, next week I wont be updating due to the following reasons:**

**1) I have band tryouts (starting percussion) so I want to concentrate on practicing.**

**2) 2 day history test that my grade depends on.**

**3) A Technology project that is like an observation of how living without technology (Internet) for a whole week for 'for fun' use and how it affects us.**

**Sorry...**

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven~**

* * *

><p><em>The match against Teikoku ends. The RAimon team plays their all and wins 2-1.<em>

_The Raimon team has a party._

At the Corner Cafe

"Three cheers to Raimon!" yelled Shizuka and held up a cup of coffee and cheered.

"CHEERS!"

The cafe, run by Misa's parents, had been reserved for the Raimon team.

"Inamu-chan! YOu played great today!" Hotaru said and skipped up to Inamu. During the game against TEikoku, Inauma had assisted Koyouri twice in scoring the goals.

Elinada blushed and hid her face, "It wasn't much. You were also great... stopping both Emperor Penguin 2."

"Thanks! Ah! There's cake over there, let's go." Hotaru said yawning, then dragged Inamu to the cake. In the mean time, some kids were playing egyptian rats screw. Loud sounds of people slapping people's hand could be heard.

"OW!" yelled Drew as Shime retreated her hands. She had just been too late in slapping the deck of cards in front of her.

"Tch..." she said and clicked her tongue.

"You truly are a rose aren't you." Drew began and whispered his second part of his sentence, "A rose with REALLY sharp thorns that is..."

"Serves you right. You did absolutely nothing at the game while when this manager had to treat your ankle when you tripped over your own foot." Alex began and placed a card down on the deck.

"I didn't trip over my own foot. That Teikoku forward TRIPPED me. At least I wasn't stupid enough to be offside trapped by those Teikoku people." Drew retorted.

Alex turned red with anger and stood up quickly, "I pity Seyama who had to smell your DISGUSTING feet when she treated you for FALLING OVER YOUR OWN FOOT."

"YOU KNOW WHAT." Drew began.

"What do I know, huh?" Alex replied.

"NOTHING you corpse!" Drew slapped the deck and gathered all of the cards. "Cheating..." he exclaimed.

"S*** I should have gotten that!" YAgemi slammed his cards onto the table. "I'm getting something to eat." he stood up and charged towards the cake table.

In front of him, there was an assortment of cream puffs, strawberry cake, and fruit cakes.

"WHere's the chocolate cakes?" he said aloud and search every corner of the table. His eyes led to Shizuka, who had a huge helping of chocolate cake. He stared at her.

"What?" Shizuka asked, and shoved a piece of cake into her mouth.

"... it's nothing..." Yagemi walked back to the card games.

At the same time, some of the other players including, Taiki, Koyouri, Misago, and Karasu were part of the entertainment group of the party. Taiki sat at the piano playing pieces for Koyouri, Misago and Karasu to sing.

_Suukitooru~ yume wo miiteita~_

_"_Koyouri-chan! Sugoidesuyo!" Misago complimented and rushed up to her friend. "I could never sing like that. But Karasu can!" She said and grabbed Karasu who began to plan his escape from his sister.

"Karasu-san. You sing?" Koyouri asked and held out a microphone at him. Karasu began to walk backwards and bumped into SHizuka, and knocked her plate of chocolate cake off of her hand.

"Toritusna-san..." Shizuka whispered dangerously. "You're singing..."

Karasu straightened up and gulped. "Yes ma'am..." Like a robot, he made his way to Koyouri who held the microphone, but before he could sing, Shizuka had gathered the whole team to listen to him sing. He stood there, his mouth wide open. Sighing, he took a breathe.

_Go Ahead! We're never gonna stop!_

With a clear voice he began.

_Nagai nagai yoru wo,_

_akeru no matezu ni_

_shikakui yozorano_

_mukou he tobi dashita_

"I thought you didn't want to sing because you sucked, " Yagemi stated.

"No. Why would I want to sing in front of so many people?" Karasu replied in a matter-of-factly manner.

"Well SORRY for not knowing." Yagemi responded sarcastically.

"Why doesn't Sayuri sing a song?" Misago said as she clapped her hands. "Come on! Take the microphone~"

Sayuri tried to refuse, "Wait, what no!" She said and pushed the microphone back to Misago.

"Onegai~" Misago pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Sayuri gulped and sighed in defeat.

Alex stood there watching the commotion. "Does Ishikawa know how to sing?"

"I think so" Inamu replied.

"Whoa!" You were there!"

Inamu sulked, "Yes... Yes, I was. I was there." Before they could continue on with their chat, the loud screech of the microphone filled everyone's ears and then a graceful voice.

_Itsumodouri no aru hi no koto_

_kimi ga totsuzen tachiagari iita_

_konnya hoshi wo mi ni yu kou_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Also, I'll be changing my update schedule to every saturday. School was harder than what I expected so I can only update once a week. GOmesuimasen! (Gomenasai. Sorry)<strong>_


End file.
